Witch Busters
by Index IceCream
Summary: It has been about 15 years into the war between the Witches and the Humans and two-thirds of Elrios has been taken over. Humanity have created an international agency with people holding special abilities and powers to hunt the Witches down and are tasked to hunt down every Witch in Elrios
1. Prologue(I think)

**Kuro:Hey hey! New author here! Kidding I ain't just had my other account..banned for certain reason (To be kept in silence)**

**Elsword:I don't think you should hide your identity again.**

**Kuro:Oh yeah meet Uri!**

**Uri:Hai**

**Kuro:Just telling you right now..you say her name like yuri..**

**Elsword:Shut up**

**Kuro:Where's my whip**

**Elsword:*starts running***

**Kuro:Bye bye! Kuro will return!**

* * *

"Master wake up!"A sword spirit had said

"We're at the town already"

"What?..Oh let's get going then"The spiky-haired red-head said jumping off the wagon falling as his feet hit the ground.

"I'm fine..I'm fine"He said getting up running towards the town's gate

A medium sized town, a small castle on the opposite side of the town with a large line at it's gate. A checkpoint, to stop something or someone to keep out.

"What kind of line takes this long?"The boy whined

"Shut up and pay attention we are next now."The sword in the suitcase yelled

* * *

"Oi kid,what's your business here?"The guard questioned

"I am a wandering artist seeking shelter and food"The red-haired lied

"We have no use for starving artists"The guard replied

"But I have an amazing act that will make loads of money!"Elsword exclaimed

"Oh really?"

"Feast your eyes on this!"He yelled pulling out a puppet of Berthe Jr.

"It's ugly.."The guard said closing the gates

"Why must there be so many philistines who cannot understand true art..That will not do.."He mumbled lighting a couple of matches.

"Throw him in jail!"

* * *

"You can't keep me here,I'm innocent!"Elsword yelled

"Innocent? I caught you redhanded.."The guard said pulling him on the collar

"Oh don't mind me I just wanted to say something like that in jail cell once,just keep doing your job!"The red-head replied seeing the guard walk away

"Hey..Are you just stupid?"A female voice had said behind him

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Why are you acting like a moron? It's embarrassing"She said

After Elsword had explained why he was there. So did the girl he was with.

"AHAHAHAHA"

"You wanted to burn down the joint? You're insane!"She laughed**(Oh my stomach)**

"So tell me..Why is there a checkpoint here?"Elsword asked,"What's your name anyways?"

"The WHs are here"The girl answered,"Name's Aisha"

"WHs?"

"You don't know?

"I grew up in the country side.."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE YOU'VE GOTTA KEEP UP WITH CURRENT AFFAIRS YOU KNOW!"

"Well,You're lucky you have a beautiful older chick to tell you about it"Aisha said

"Don't act high and mighty when we're stuck in here"Elsword replied

"What was that!?"She exclaimed kicking him

* * *

It all started about fifteen years ago..Witches, who coexisted with humans always were peaceful, suddenly a war launched.

It may have been due to the surprise nature of the attack, but most nations fell quickly before the witches and their terrible powers. In the span of only ten years, Two-thirds of the world was already under control of the Witches.

The remaining free countries created an international agency to fight back against the Witches. They gathered people with special talents and powers. Those people are called:

**Witch Hunters**

* * *

"So what exactly does the checkpoint have to do with witch hunters?"Elsword asked

"Well, duh..There are witches here too"Aisha answered

"But seriously though, a measly checkpoint stopping a witch?"She continued,"Isn't that the stupidest thing you've ever heard?"

"Are witches that powerful?"Elsword asked in amazement

"Sure are"The girl replied,"That's also why WHs don't attack them head on"

"Look outside..Those WHs are supposed to be hiding you know"She continued pointing outside the window bars

Three men in black and white robes with stars on their backs. The witch hunter team Dark Star.

"The clearly bribed the local lord"Aisha said

"We'll get rid of the witches for you if you give us a little something on the side..Hehehe"Aisha mimicked

"Those bastards! Aren't they working for the government? Aren't they supposed to be looking out for people instead of parading out there asking for money?!"Elsword yelled

"Well shall I punish them for you?"

"Yes. Go ahead"

"All right then...As you wish"Aisha said whipping her hair.

* * *

"As your master..I command thee...Rise forth and answer my call..Golem!"

A loud explosion could be heard by everyone with a large screen of smoke covering everything lower than the castle itself. Now a golem emerged from the smoke with a dragon-like figure.

"Now. You stay here and enjoy the show. Witness the power of the Witches"Aisha said as her clothing was replaced**(Sorta like a Elemental Master costume with a little bit of dark coloring..and a hood)**

"Golem! Heed my command! Tear this place to pieces!"Aisha yelled as the golem started moving punching the buildings down

"Ohohoho"She laughed

"Hold it right there!"A voice yelled

"We are the Witch Hunters! Team Dark Star will grant you no quarter!"He yelled

"Oh? Baldy hasn't ran away yet!"Aisha joked,"Seriously, You guys can't even conceal your presence"

"Shut..Shut up!"The blonde in the team yelled,"Who cares what you think?!"

"Supporter.."

The dragon-like golem let out a loud growl slamming its arms on the ground creating a barrier from the Witch Hunters.

"She's buying time to create a bigger barrier!"

"MOVE ASIDE!"Baldy yelled slamming a giant hammer on the barrier breaking a hole into it

"You have no time to cast that spell now!"

"Oh really this looks like a ready to cast spell to me~"

"Wha-"

"I call upon my devout servitor..And grant thee the power to create life...Awaken!

The golem lets out another loud roar causing the ground to shake and smaller golems to pop out of the ground causing things to be more chaotic than it already is.

Grabbing the three men the golems threw them straight out of the whole town. Five miles or so.

"Well..That was embarrassing."Elsword mumbled

"Oh! You're a WH too?"Aisha asked excitedly

"Yup and to think you were a witch this whole time"

"Hehe..I guess our meeting was an odd coincidence"

"Yeah..I mean, who would've thought a WH and a Witch could share a jail cell without starting a riot"

"Since our meeting was ever so fated.."

"I shall be your opponent!"Elsword yelled with his sword spirit Conwell flying to his hand and summoning slightly smaller blades flying around him.

"Get him!"Aisha yelled then all of the golem clones started charging at him

Quickly Elsword flew through the crowd cutting half of them in half and stabbing some of them in there heads.

"Don't get cocky those were just clones, I can keep making more as long as I have mana"Aisha exclaimed launching fireballs at him.

"Blade Rain!"Elsword yelled dropping a larger version of his sword. Opening up the sword launches an endless stream of Conwells stabbing and cutting everything up recklessly.

* * *

**Kuro:I'm hungry ;-;**

**Uri:You're fault for staying up all night writing this.**

**Elsword:Who takes this long to write?**

**Kuro:Me.**

**Uri:You never really learn do ya?**

**Kuro:No.**

**Uri:You wanna get something to eat?**

**Kuro:Yes.**

**-Recording Ended-**


	2. Reunion

**Kuro:I got transferred to a girls school ;-; **

**Uri:Again?**

**Kuro:*nod***

**Rena:A girls school isn't that bad**

**Kuro:Lesbian.  
**

**Rena:*smack***

**Kuro:Ow ;-;**

**Aisha:Hurry up and write**

**Kuro:You can't make me**

**Aisha:WRITE**

**Eve:*slaps Kuro***

**Kuro:*dead***

* * *

**Western Witch Hunter District**

"Ah, Hello?"

"Elsword? You need help?"

"Okay. I'll send someone"

"Raven. Elsword needs help"

"Elsword used help"The black-haired man said

"Elsword portal 17 is sending someone now"

* * *

"Thank you, who did you send anyway?"

"Hello? Helloo?!"

"No one's there"A voice said behind him

"Damn,it's Raven"Elsword said bluntly

"Aren't you happy to see me?"Chung replied

"Not one bit"The knight replied

"Why?"

"Because i'm stuck with a skirt chasing freak"

"Skirt chasing?, Definitely not."

"How about we go with 'Retarded Womanizer'?"

"How cruel, aren't you supposed to be running into my arms like your knight in shining armor?"

"No."Elsword said whilst throwing a dagger directly at Raven's head

* * *

After explaining the battle with the golems to Raven, Elsword tells him of the place the witch Aisha had told him about.

"Velder?"Raven said in confusion

"Yeah"

"A bit far don't you think?"

"Eh, I've walked farther"

"Either way we should find Chung if we want to get across the ocean"Raven said

"The womanizer with a big cannon?"**(What kind of cannon? *wink wink*)**

"I was thinking pikachu but let's go with that"

"Anyway why Velder?"

"Would make sense since you know.."

"Let's not talk about it"

* * *

**Velder Outskirts**

"We're not late right?"Elsword asked with a very worried tone to his voice

"Don't think so.."Raven replied unsheathing is blade,"Let's be ready.."

"I can feel it here..Her pow-"Elsword immediately got on the ground then looking to his left he sees rocks and boulders flying,"Guess we weren't late for the meeting"

"Let's go!"Raven yelled

"Incoming!"Elsword yelled rolling out of the falling projectile,"Incoming cannon boy"

"Ugh..She knows how to make someone fly"The cream-haired boy said

"You okay?"Elsword asked,"Raven treat his wounds, I'll get the witch"

"Sure about this?"Raven asked worriedly

"Possibly the worst idea ever had"Elsword said with a smile spread across his face

* * *

While running through a field of boulders, house debris, and shattered glass Elsword started to think.

_Am I strong enough to face her alone? Of course I am. How would I know that? After all.. I don't have a choice. I have to get her back no matter what. She is my sister witch or not. I will get her back._

"Hello little brother"A familiar voice said from above,"Nice to see you again"

"Sword Blasting!"Elsword yelled charging at her with 3 sword following behind him

"Hmph..Blood Cutter"Elesis mumbled whilst throwing a saw blade of dark energy stopping him in his tracks,"How pathetic of you"

"Don't underestimate me!"Elsword yelled while summoning conwells to surround her then charged at her in perfect sync

"Sword Fall!"He chanted causing many conwell blades to crash down due to 'Knife Rain'

"Brutal Cutter" "Phantom Sword"

At that moment they clashed weapons then both kept it in place.

"You've grown stronger little brother, hopefully you can keep up"

"Don't treat me like a kid!"Elsword yelled managing to unlock their blades sending her a few meters back and sending him a few inches back

"DEFINITELY STRONGER!"Elesis screeched with an insane grin on her face despite her lifeless personality

Elesis then launched countless rocks at him hoping it would give him an abrupt pause. Instead Elsword deflected the projectiles in groups due to the help of the Phantom Sword.

* * *

Though it's only been ten minutes of battle it had felt like an hour considering their speed are incomparable to each other.

"You actually caught up"A wounded Elesis said smiling slightly revealing only a little bit of her old personality

"Sis..Let's end this..Let's go home"Elsword said supporting himself with his greatsword

"Home?..Are you kidding! I've killed many people, I can't possibly go back home!"She screeched

"Mother's waiting"**(Dunno if they have one or if she is alive)**

"What kind of mother would accept someone like me with open arms?"

"Ours"

"Elsword we're here!"An oh so familiar voice yelled behind him

"Raven, Chung get out of here!"Elsword yelled back

"Why?!"

"This is why I want to be alone with my little brother..So no rude people will brother us when we're talking.."Elesis said looking down with her bangs covering her eyes

"Fate Sm-"Elesis never got finish what she said when a certain elf knocked her unconscious

"R-Rena.."The 3 boys said in unison

"Hi~"

* * *

**Aisha:Who takes this long to write this much? More importantly why are you tied up?**

**Kuro:I had college stuff to take care off-**

**Uri:*slaps Kuro* Did I say you could talk?**

**Kuro:...**

**Elsword:Sadistic Uri..I'm out**

**Kuro:Siscon Elsword and Yandere Elesis lel**

**Elesis:I hate chu**

**Kuro:Pikachu**

**Chung:What?**

**Elgang:...ok**

**Kuro:Seriously though untie me..**


End file.
